Tuatha
Tuatha was a powerful good witch from the 18th century who, for some unknown reason, started using her craft for evil. In 1799 when Tuatha was killing good witches and innocents, she could only be defeated by a "Chosen One", a mortal who is the seventh son of a seventh son. He was able to trick Tuatha into a cave and entomb her along with her snake (presumably her familiar) in the Lost Caves, Muir Woods. Freedom 200 years later in 1999 she was freed by two "treasure hunters" who happened upon the cave believing it was a 19th century mine shaft. After finding out how long she had been trapped, Tuatha demanded her wand. Tuatha had in possession a magic powder with the ability to warp reality. When the men were of no help, Tuatha sprinkled her magic powder onto the men causing them to shrink to an inch or so height. They tried to run but sadly the evil witch got them first and so she snatched them up and fed them to her snake. She, with the use of that same powder, sprinkled it onto her snake and told it to find her wand. The snake then promptly orbed out. When Leo got word of Tuatha's escape, he told the Charmed Ones that they couldn't fight Tuatha, but instead had to find and protect the Chosen One before Tuatha got to him. The Charmed Ones found it hard to believe that a mortal could kill Tuatha if they, the most powerful witches of all time, couldn't do it. Image:2x06-tuatha's-cave.jpg|Lost Caves in Muir Woods Image:2x06-treasure-hunter1-02.jpg|Treasure Hunter #1 played by Maulik Pancholy Image:2x06-treasure-hunter2-02.jpg|Treasure Hunter #2 played by Jeremy Rowley Tuatha's encounter with Prue The snake appeared Betty's apartment, the current owner of the wand. Betty purchased the wand at a flea market for 15 dollars and was planning to sell it to Jack Sheridan, an internet auctioneer she met during Prue's appraisal at Buckland's Auction House. However, Tuatha, using powder again appeared inside Betty's apartment and stole her wand from the older lady. Betty screamed for help however Tuatha was too fast and with her newly acquired wand she murdered Betty and caused her to disappear. Prue witnessed the horrible scene and used her power to throw Tuatha across the room away from her wand. Prue stole the wand and ran away from Tuatha's snake. Image:2x06-betty.jpg|Betty, terrified of Tuatha, as portrayed by Pamela Kosh Her first attack from the Charmed Ones Tuatha quickly got to her feet and picked up her familiar. She knew that the two of them needn't worry, since good witches always come back to fight evil. She also, having discovered her Book of Shadows, cast the spell "To Disempower a Witch" with Prue as her victim. The spell called for a "fresh human heart" so she set out to kill the first person she came across, which happened to be Joshua (a film student shooting a documentary about the Blair Witch). Tuatha threw some of her magic powder onto Joshua's chest and was able to reach in and pull out his heart. She then cast the spell on Prue. Not knowing that Prue had lost her powers, the Charmed Ones scried for her--the first time they'd used that power. They managed to find her. When they arrived at her cave, Prue insisted on going in first since Tuatha had only known about her. Thankfully Piper and Phoebe were there for backup and had they not Prue may likely have been killed by Tuatha, instead of by Shax ("All Hell Breaks Loose"). Tuatha threw a satchel of her magic powder at Piper and Phoebe and it exploded like a bomb in front of them. Tuatha then disappeared by means of her magic powder while saying, "three witches..." promising to be ready for them next time (and thus the death of two more film students: Heather and Michael). Image:2x06-joshua-02.jpg|Joshua played by John Johnston Image:2x06-heather.jpg|...Heather played by Liv Boughn Image:2x06-michael.jpg|...Michael played by Matthew Senko Tuatha's Death Once again, Tuatha sent her pet after her wand and it showed up in the manor living room next to Piper. Piper, afraid of the snake, jumped up and away as Prue grabbed a fireplace poker and stabbed the evil snake to death. However it was not death that occurred but something much different--the snake multiplied and were both fully much alive. Piper tried to freeze them but it was no use, Tuatha had already stripped her powers. However, Kyle Gwydion (a Chosen One) heard their screams and rushed into the manor. He grabbed the wand and killed both of the snakes by means of combustion. Soon, Tuatha appeared in the house and Phoebe threw down a prepared sleeping potion, causing no more than a yawn to Tuatha. Tuatha then in turn threw down her version of a sleeping potion putting both Phoebe and Leo to sleep. She also threw down another baggie of her magic powder and it bound Piper and Prue's feet to the ground. With all three sisters unable to move, Kyle lost the wand to Tuatha. However, Prue threw a vial of water on the ground making it out to be a potion to grant courage on Kyle. Due to a placebo effect Kyle then managed to work up the courage to take back the wand and combust Tuatha into damnation for all eternity. Image:2x06-tuatha's-snake-06.jpg|Snake duplicating Image:2x06-kyle-gwideon-07.jpg|Kyle vanquishing the snakes. Image:2x06-tuatha-11.jpg|Tuatha, defeated, her wand stolen from her. Image:2x06-kyle-gwideon-08.jpg|Kyle Gwideon banishing Tuatha Image:2x06-tuatha-13.jpg|Tuatha dying. Familiar Tuatha owned a snake that she was portrayed as having an extremely close relationship with, speculated as being her familiar, always wearing it and often using the beast to do her dirty work for her. It was eventually killed by Kyle Gwydion. Appearances Tuatha appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the series. :That Old Black Magic ;Season 2 zonder haar stok was ze waardeloos Category:Characters Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Witches Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Evil Witches